


Pumpkin Love

by candywrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Elliott Witt RAWS a pumpkin, M/M, Other, sex with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candywrites/pseuds/candywrites
Summary: Elliott Witt raws a pumpkin while high on shrooms.





	Pumpkin Love

His skin feels like flames are dancing along the nerves, following the music the room is composed of. Sweat rolls down his arms, cold as ice in his mind. He’s drunk off his ass, high as fuck, and stumbling around the building. The party is scattered, people just now beginning to collapse due to whatever booze or drugs they got ahold of. And Elliott? Well, Elliott is on a trip through the wilderness now, he believes.

His journey leads him into an empty bedroom. A variety of spoons and tools are scattered on the floor; that dumb pumpkin carving competition? He rubs his cheek against the wooly door, hand moving down to cup his hard on. Man, he really wishes that cute scientist was still around: he recalled grinding on his lap earlier that evening, before someone passed around those shrooms.

His eyes cross the room, over the ruined mess, and sees one lone pumpkin on the bed. Sure looks…. nice. It’s got half a face– one eye carved out, a thin mouth. It’s not even empty of the squishy insides. Elliott thinks it might feel like that scientist inside.

There’s no shame as he kicks the door shut behind him, stumbling over to the bed over the shrubbery and dense woodlands he’s in and out of. His cock feels like it’s going to burst, and he only manages to tug it out after a long moment. It bounces when it’s free, splattering flecks of pre onto his stomach. He strokes his cock slow, grunting. His hand feels like silk, his skin feels soft and soft. The room is vibrating with color.

He collapses onto the bed, gripping the large pumpkin’s sides and pressing his cock against the thin hole of it’s mouth. He imagines himself positioning himself behind that cute scientist, and it’s that vision that spurs him to force his cock in, letting out a shuddering gasp.

The inside is wet, squishing and bumpy. He bucks sharply, letting out a shuddering mewl. “Oh fuck, baby–” He groans to no one in particular, maybe the pumpkin? But it feels so good around his cock, and he can’t stop once he’s started. One hand tightly presses the pumpkin to his crotch, the other steadies himself up on the bed. He bucks at an unsteady pace, gasping and whining. “Fuck, oh god–” His voice is wavering, his mind is racing.

The room is a lovely rainbow, and his cock feels like it’s enveloped in the sweetest wet heat. His arm gives out quick, and he lands face first into the pillow, grunting and whining. His hips buck at a quick, messy pace, unable to stop chasing the wet, slick insides of the pumpkin. He can’t breath, his chest feels so tight–

He cums with a cry and a mewl, pressing his hips flush against the pumpkin as his cock pumps out a heavy load. It’s wetter, sticky and slick, and he finds himself thrusting his hips involuntarily into the wet insides, drooling onto the pillow. “Baby… oh baby….” He grunts, unable to stop fucking into the silky heat. “Fuck, fuck, so nice–” Sleep claws at his mind, and even as he rapidly approaches his next orgasm, he finds himself drifting off, stick fucking into the hole as he sleeps.

When he awakens the next morning, he’s still weakly humping into the pumpkin, cock spasming with overstimulation, body loose and pliant. He is quick to get out of that building, wrapping the pumpkin up in the ruined sheets and promptly yeeting it into the nearest trash.

And months later, he nearly has a heart attack when he meets that cute scientist in the Apex Games.

**Author's Note:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr.


End file.
